


24 января

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Таймлайн:</b> межсезонье 7-8</p>
    </blockquote>





	24 января

**Author's Note:**

> **Таймлайн:** межсезонье 7-8

Проснувшись, Амелия потянулась к тумбочке, нашарила на ней сотовый. Почти четыре утра. Ещё два часа до того, как будильник разбудит её на работу. Она положила телефон, свесила руку с кровати и вдруг поняла, что среди привычных ночных звуков – шума редких машин с пролегающего в паре километров от дома шоссе, тиканья настенных часов – не слышит дыхания Сэма. Амелия приподнялась на локтях, приглядываясь к скомканному на пустой половине постели одеялу. Райата тоже не было. Подождав немного – вдруг он просто пошёл в ванную? – она пошарила рукой по соседней подушке. Пусто. У Сэма случались периодические приступы бессонницы, он мог часами ворочаться, перекладывать подушку, сбрасывать и снова натягивать на себя одеяло, но даже таблетки не помогали ему заснуть. Однажды Амелия предложила ему в таких случаях бегать. «Только оставляй записку», - попросила она. Сэм кивнул, и с тех пор Амелия изредка находила на пустой подушке согнутый напополам листок с коротким: «Бегаю». Райат всегда присоединялся к хозяину. Пёс вообще очень любил Сэма, всюду ходил следом и совершенно точно не держал на него обиды за то, что несколько месяцев назад тот случайно его сбил. Записки не было, тихих шагов Сэма тоже не было слышно. Нахмурившись, Амелия ещё раз провела рукой по подушке и под ней, но записи так и не нашла. Девушка встала с кровати и вышла в коридор. В доме было темно и тихо. Она завернула за угол и увидела полоску света, пробивающуюся из-под закрытой двери кухни. Невольно выдохнув с облегчением, она направилась туда. Тихонько приоткрыв дверь, она заглянула внутрь. Сэм, сгорбившись, сидел за столом, повернувшись спиной к двери и подпирая голову кулаком. Перед ним стояла почти пустая бутылка виски. Амелия тихо постучала. Сэм не отреагировал, и девушка, думая, что он задремал, подошла к нему, собираясь его разбудить и отвести в постель. Райат, лежавший у ног Сэма, поднял голову с его ступни и коротко проскулил.  
Амелия отставила бутылку и стакан в сторону, и только потом осторожно коснулась сэмова плеча.  
\- Сэм…  
Он едва заметно качнул головой.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я ушла? – она убрала руку с его плеча.  
См снова отрицательно покачал головой. Девушка тихо вздохнула, вылила остатки виски в стакан и придвинула его Сэму. Он всё так же сидел, опустив голову вниз, из-за длинных волос Амелия не видела его лица. Она села напротив него, молча водя ногтем по выпуклым буквам на этикетке бутылки.  
\- Ты знаешь, какое сегодня число? – хриплым, даже каким-то скрежещущим голосом спросил Сэм, словно слова царапали ему горло.  
\- Двадцать четвёртое января началось, - негромко ответила она.  
Сэм пьяно усмехнулся.  
\- Двадцать четвёртое января началось, - едко повторил он, всё так же хрипло. Амелия молчала, по опыту, пусть и небольшому, зная, что Сэм, напиваясь, бывал злым. Он быстро «отходил», послушно шёл в кровать, а наутро виновато спрашивал, не сделал ли он чего-нибудь плохого.  
Свободной рукой Сэм не глядя нашарил стакан и опрокинул в себя остатки виски. Стакан глухо стукнулся о столешницу, Сэм вытер тыльной стороной ладони губы и уставился куда-то мимо Амелии. Лицо его было мокрым от слёз. У девушки сжалось сердце: ещё ни разу она не видела Сэма плачущим. Прошло не меньше трёх минут, пока Сэм заговорил.  
\- Это день рождения моего брата. Ему исполнилось, - Сэм запнулся, - исполнилось бы тридцать четыре*.  
Амелия сочувственно смотрела на него, не решаясь что-то говорить. Да и что тут скажешь… Поколебавшись, она протянула руку через стол, касаясь сэмова локтя кончиками пальцев. Он вздрогнул от прикосновения, бросил на неё быстрый взгляд, словно пытаясь понять, что значит этот жест, а затем отвёл руку от щеки и неуверенно накрыл своей ладонью её. Она крепко сжала его пальцы, выражая этим жестом всё, что можно и нужно было Сэму в этот момент. Да, я понимаю, каково это. Но я с тобой. Ты не один.  
По щеке Сэма сбежала слеза, теряясь в проступившей щетине. Амелия встала, не выпуская руки Сэма, обошла стол и встала рядом с ним. Он высвободил ладонь, обнял её за талию и прижался щекой к её животу, позволяя перебирать его спутавшиеся волосы. Постепенно его дыхание стало глубоким и ровным, а Амелия уже едва держалась на ногах, отчаянно борясь со сном.  
\- Сэм, - позвала она, поглаживая подушечкой большого пальца его лоб. – Пойдём спать, Сэм.

Засыпая этим ранним утром рядом с Амелией, Сэм снова почувствовал себя свободным**.  
____________  
* не уверена, какой там у них сейчас год, предположила, что 2013, но это, с другой стороны, без учёта полутора "бездушных лет" Сэма... Короче, оставила 34 =)  
** да-да, очень опасную вещь написала. Если у "вашего" Сэма другие мысли - считайте мой текст АУшным и ООСным.


End file.
